


Did you miss me?

by DracoPendragon



Series: Series 3 Sheriarty Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, No Smut, Post-His Last Vow, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, did you miss me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had missed Jim.  Of course he had. Had missed the game. And now, Jim was back.</p><p>In which they meet again at the pool where little Carl died and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

Sherlock quickly tapped out a message onto the forum of his blog and smiled to himself. He pulled on his jacket and wrapped his scarf securely around his neck. Then, without divulging to John details of his activities, or any remark at all about his departure, he swiftly left 221B Baker Street. He braced himself against the cold winter air, hunched over slightly as he hailed a cab. He told the driver where to go, and purposefully did not ask if his girlfriend was intending on letting him back into the apartment anytime soon.

The cab stopped in at its destination, and Sherlock stepped out and handed the cabbie his fare before walking into the pool. He had deliberately selected the location of his meeting point, felt it was suited to the occasion. The first time they had met face to face, it had been at the pool where Carl Powers had been killed. So it was only fitting now that Jim was back that they reunited here.

He walked in, wondering if Jim would come alone. He wasn’t sure about what the consulting criminal would do at this point; part of him had been hoping Jim was alive when all reasoning denied it, but now he really was back, Sherlock was not quite sure if he was still the same after two years.

‘I gave you my number,’ came the sing-song voice, repeating the words he had first said to Sherlock so long ago. ‘I thought you might call.’

‘Jim,’ Sherlock exhaled.

‘Miss me, dear?’ Jim smiled as he walked towards his nemesis.

‘It was boring without you,’ said the detective. He could feel the blood rushing in his veins, heart pounding with the thrill of the chase. He was being approached by the other man, his nemesis, and he wanted nothing more than to give into temptation. Temptation he had been feeling since the first time he had come to the pool.

‘You called me here,’ said Jim, changing the subject. ‘I take it you didn’t want to invite me for a midnight swim, so what are you going to do to me?’

Sherlock vaguely recalled their conversation atop St Bart’s two years ago; Jim saying he could do whatever he liked to him. ‘I’m going to burn you, Mr Moriarty,’ he said lowly.

‘And how do you plan on doing that, Sherly?’ asked the criminal as he stopped so he was directly in front of Sherlock. His gaze kept on flicking and lingering over Sherlock’s lips, and the detective smirked.

‘I owe you a fall, Jim.’

Nothing else was said as they leaned forward simultaneously, lips meeting in the middle. The part of his mind palace where he had kept all his thoughts of Jim, anything he felt towards the man, was broken apart in that moment, and he let his mind be consumed whole by the thoughts and desires aroused in him, threat completely forgotten. He didn’t pull back, didn’t dare, couldn’t – it was as though he was fused in place, drowning and unable to come up for breath. He had so missed the feeling.

Eventually, Jim moved away and Sherlock took in a deep breath. He was gone already, torn apart by one kiss which had been anything but simple.

‘I missed you,’ he whispered.


End file.
